


Q&A

by hahaechan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:56:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21814054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahaechan/pseuds/hahaechan
Summary: Just a Q&A sessions and Doyoung fall in love with him.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Lee Taeyong & Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 17





	Q&A

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new here and this is my first time wrote something like this. Besides english is not my language. I'll try my best in the future. Thank you so much for having your time reading this. 
> 
> p/s: I love dojae so much <3

KSSSSHH

The noise of flower flush in the school's garden sounded like music to my ear.

"Hey."

Eh?

I turned around and saw a boy standing between a school fence separating the school garden and school field.

Who is he?

Hmm?

The boy was wearing a school basketball uniform. His hair soft as cotton, his eyes is brown so I couldn't turn my eyes away from his.

"What kind of guy do you like?"

I looked at him with a blur face. Serious, who's the boy?

Don't bother.

I must be safe.

"Do you like athletes?" Ask him again.

Don't do it Doyoung. 

He will leave soon.

"Hey!

Just let him be.

"Mr. Gardener."

Don't turn around Doyoung.

"Why do you keep watering the plants in this garden?"

Eiii! Whose son is this?!

"Hey!"

Once again he call, I'm done.

"You're a from year 4, right?"

Again he must be bored because I didn't treat him.

"Which class are you in?"

Okay my patience has reached its limit!

"Year 4 has two blocks. Which one are you?"

Eiii?!

"Hey-"

"Can you be quiet?! You are asking a lot of questions?!" I was angry while showing a dissatisfied face.

He looks at me with a innocent face. "Hmm? There are so many things I really want to ask you. Everything about you!"

Whoa!

Can he please stop?

"Even my 10 fingers are not enough to ask you questions." He said while showing his 10 fingers.

I sighed. Serious I don't want to be treated like this... "one question only..." I whispered slowly.

What does he want actually? 

It looks weird...

"Huh? Just one? Come on, let's talk about this..." he replied with a disappointed look.

Well I need to distance myself from strange people like him.

"What do you want to discuss? No need. How can I answer all the questions at once? Forget it." I looked up at him.

Eh?

The moment I turned my face forward again. Should he stare me like that?

"Okay, that's it. One day one question. I won't force you to answer it!" Asked him.

I look back at him. His eyes looked at me full with hope.

"So what kind of guy do you like?"

Haish!

This boy is really can't understand?!

With fury I poured water into his face.

SPLASH!

"Did I tell you to forget it?!"

🌻

Day-1.

Today our school's garden president Ten; told us to plant sunflower seeds. Yeah! It must be pretty when there is a sunflower.

"Do you like men with dimples to not?"

Eh?!

No away...

I look towards the fence,

He again?!

The noise from the basketball team on the field caught my attention.

Seriously?!

Who play basketball on the field?

"Hmm... if has dimples still okay, but if not I think that's alright." I replied.

Eh?

Why I keep answer his questions?

Haih~

"Okay. See you tomorrow. Bye."

Then he returned to the field to join the basketball team.

What the heck is his point... why keep asking me a questions...

"Are you friends with him?"

I'm looking to forward again. Nakamoto Yuta; the school prefect aka assistant president of school's garden club who is looking towards the field.

I got up and stood beside Yuta. "No. I don't even know him." Replied me.

Yuta nodded. "It's okay. You still new right." Reply Yuta anyway.

"Hey, can I ask. Why are they playing basketball on the field?" I asked.

"Oh because the basketball court is being renovated." Answer Yuta.

Ohhh.

"How do you know?" Ask me again.

Yuta looked at me with a smile. "The assistant coach of basketball team is my boyfriend." He said and walked away.

Ohh okay...

🌻

Day-2.

"You like short guys or tall?"

I was pulling the dry grass look into the fence before looking back at the grass. Then I smiled as I remembered the question.

Of course I like the tall one. My favorite actor's face flashed in my mind.

"Tall but short still okay." Said me.

"But you must love the tall one right." He replied.

Of course.

Because Lee Jaewook is tall.

Hee~

"Jung?! Come back here?!"

The shout from school's basketball couch made us both look at back.

"Eh... okay?!" Respond him to the couch before looking back to me. "See you tomorrow. Bye." He said and ran to the field again.

Why does he want me to answer that question so much?

That's strange.

What does my answer mean to him?

🌻

Since then, everyday he comes to the school's garden and asks me questions.

Various questions.

"Are you an only child?"

"What do you like to eat?"

"Where are your brother work?"

"Do you like cats or dogs?"

"Where were you born?"

So many questions.

But haih~

I don't know why I still treated him.

🌻

Day-14.

Little did we know that in 2 weeks he came to ask me a question. Sometimes if the school's basketball team doesn't even have training, he still come. Untill Ten and Yuta wondering what his real motive is.

"Mr. gardener, when is your birthday?"

"Hmm... February 30th." I replied.

"Oh... well... February 30th..." he replied.

Does he believe that?

Pfttt...

"I'm not that dumb." He replied little anger. 

Eh?!

"Don't play around, okay?" His response was furious.

Hee~

"The 1st."

"Huh? What month?"

Eh?

Did he forget?

"One question one day." I said.

He looks surprised.

"Hey! Why I asked two questions."

"Hahahaha! Serve your right." I said. Laughing at hi disappointed face.

I feel...

He not bad at all.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" Said he slow.

I look back at him.

Eh?

He did it again...

Why did he do it again...

Don't...

Stare at me like that...

Dup dap dup dap dup dap...

His face...

If we're close, he must hear my heartbeat.

I quickly turn my face.

My face feels hot.

"Y-you asking a lot of questions..." I said slowly as I walked out fron the school's garden.

Serious talk, I can't faced all of these...

How do I deal with a guy who is straightforward like he is.

🌻

Day-21.

"Hey."

I turned towards the fence again. Then I smiled.

"Hi." I replied.

He smiles too. "Let me ask you something today."

Okay.

So the question-and-answer sessions was already in week 3. At first I thought he was weird. But it didn't take long. He's actually okay.

Although I'm still wondering why he kept asking about me, but let it be.

Maybe he has his own reasons.

Maybe...

"What's your favorite flower?"

Ohhh...

Favorite flower...

One of the reasons I go to the school's garden club, of course, because I love flowers.

So...

My favorite flower...

"Sunflower." Said me.

He smiled again and nodded. "Okay. Thank you."

Eh?

Thank you?

He...

Never thanked me for my answers.

"I'm will not come tomorrow. Because the tournaments are starting." He said.

I'm just nodding.

Okay...

"See you later. Bye."

And he walked away.

Why do I suddenly feel sad.

Why his goodbye sound sad?

"Did you fall in love with him?"

Huh?!

I looked up at Yuta who was sitting in the chair.

Since when he was there?

"No-no..." I replied slowly.

"Yes. Not only me, Ten also noticed. You're already in love with him." Said Yuta.

I...

Falling in love with him...

I'm not...

Or...

Maybe...

🌻

Yes.

Ever since Yuta said I was in love with him,

I realized I was starting to like him...

The way he smiles...

The way he laughs when he's asked the wrong question...

His curious face...

All...

All about him...

Make me...

Fall in love with him...

🌻

Our Gardenia 

Doie 🐰  
Guys.  
I think I fell in love with him...

NaYuta 🐱  
I know it!  
Finally 👻🥰  
Ten! I'm right all this time!

10 🐶  
Excuse me.  
I talk it first.  
Congratulations Doie!

Doie 🐰  
Why congratulations 👉🏻👈🏻  
I'm embarrassed right now.

NaYuta 🐱  
It's okay Doie.  
That's how Ten felt to Johnny.  
Even now it's the same.  
Let's hang out.  
I gonna buy you an ice cream.

Ten 🐶  
SHUT UP NAKAMOTO YUTA!  
Wait!  
I want to follow!  
Yuta pick me too!

Doie 🐰  
Okay guys.  
Thank you.

Ten 🐶  
Anything Doie.  
See you love 💚

🌻

"Okay! We're here!" Scream Ten cheers.

Today I and Yuta need to accompany Ten to buy something for the School's Garden Club's Annual Dinner.

Haih~

Yuta's car is safely parked near a mall.

I actually don't really believe at how Yuta drives the car. Just we were almost hit by a truck! Fortunately Yuta was able to control it. If not, you can't see we here.

"Okay. First we need to go and buy a balloon." Said Ten.

Me and Yuta just nodded. Then follow Ten from the back.

"Oii Ten!"

Eh?

The three of us turned toward the voice calling out Ten's name.

A tall man stood at the entrance as he waved to Ten. Next to him, another man stared at us.

"Oh Yongie!" Said Yuta happy...

"Oh Suh!" Said Ten... less happy...

Yongie and Suh walked towards us. Yuta quickly hug Yongie.

"You said you go to practice." Yuta said as he put his head on Yongie's chest.

So he is Yuta date?

Not bad...

Yongie or his real name Taeyong smiled and patted Yuta's hair. "It's cancel. Johnny said we should come here anyway." Replied Taeyong.

He then looked at me. "Doyoungie~!" Said Taeyong friendly.

Johnny Suh also looks at me. "Hi Doie~" Johnny greeted.

I'm just smiling.

"So what are you two doing here?" Ask Ten.

"Shopping." Replied Johnny. He hug Ten's shoulders.

Ten then push Johnny's body slowly. "Watch out."

Johnny was just fine.

Okay.

Information.

Actually, Ten and Johnny were dating but they already break up because Johnny is still in touch with his ex. But Yuta says they still likes each other. Like love and hate relationships.

"Jung!" Taeyong's scream made us look at someone.

Eh?

What he do here?

But...

He's not alone...

Behind he there is a girl...

Holding his hands tightly...

Yes...

Of course...

There's no way a guy like him is single...

Suddenly my heart aches...

"Err... Doie..." Yuta whispered in my ear.

I look at Yuta.

He gave me a smile...

I know that smile...

Wait a minute!

Why is it so sad...

Haih~

How can we meet here?

I hope he don't ask me a question here either.

Not infront Yuta and Ten...

Or Johnny and Taeyong...

And not infront the girl...

I don't want to answer his questions...

"Doie, this is Jaehyun. Jung Jaehyun. A new member of the basketball team." Taeyong said while hugging Jung Jaehyun's shoulder.

I'm just nodding.

And he...

He...

Why do I think he's look different?

Not like him...

"And this our lovely Lilly. Jae-" Johnny hadn't introduced the girl, Jaehyun interrupted.

"Let's go in. It's going to be late. Lilly need to be back early." He said and pulled Lilly's hand into the mall.

Johnny looks at us. "Hah Jaehyun always like that. He's moody. Nothing much to say." Johnny said and pulled Taeyong away.

Yuta and Ten look at me. "Are you okay Doie?" Ask Ten.

Haih~

"O-okay..."

Yuta patted my shoulder slowly. "Let's go somewhere else..." said Yuta.

Ten nodded in agreement.

"O-okay..." I replied slowly.

Why I suddenly feeling sad?

It hurts...

Ten held my hand. "Let's go."

"Wai, shouldn't we talk to them?" Asked Yuta.

"No need. Leave it. Let's go." Slowly I followed Ten's step.

Without realizing my tears were flowing...

🌻

After that incident. I rarely sit in the school's garden. I spend more time in the library. The sadness is still present even after 2 weeks of the incident.

He...

Jaehyun...

I don't know what's happening to he...

I heard from Yuta that he came to find me at school's garden. But Yuta said I didn't came to school.

"Doie."

I looked up.

Oh Yuta.

Yuta took his place next to me. "Until when do you want to sit here?" Asked Yuta.

I just smiled and raised my shoulders.

"Let's go back to the garden. The basketball team has moved back to their courts. So don't worry. He won't bother you anymore." Said Yuta.

I'm speechless.

Maybe I should go back to the garden.

I miss those flowers too.

"Let's go." I replied.

Yuta smiled.

🌻

"WHAT?!"

I closed my ears with my hand when I heard Ten's scream.

"What are you doing Doie? Why? Can you explain why?" Asked Ten.

Yuta looked at me before shaking his head. His face is a bit disappointed.

Okay.

Actually, I didn't do anything.

They both are just overreacting.

Or...

Maybe...

I'm overreacting...

"I remember you loved he?!" Ten's words were full of disappointment.

Err...

Okay...

Let me tell you why...

Last week...

The school's football team has begun training after almost 2 months of rest. And I...

I got known one of a football player...

His name...

Jinyoung...

At first I didn't even like him because he kicked the ball into our garden and also broke the flower vase!

But after he apologized, I don't think he was that annoying...

Then...

We become friends...

And...

Yesterday...

He invited me to his friend's birthday party next week...

I said okay...

But now both of my friends...

Haih~

"Ten, we just friends..." I replied.

Ten sighed. "I'm lazy to talk with you. Yuta you talk to this bunny." said Ten.

"Doie. We know you only consider Jinyoung as a friend. But does he consider you as a friend?" Asked Yuta.

Err...

"Maybe."

Yuta looked at me in disbelief. "DOIE?! HE LOVE YOU?!"

Okay!

Stop yelling!

There's no way Jinyoung likes me...

"No... I consider him just a friend. Nothing more." I said slowly.

"I know you're friends with him because of Jaehyun. I'm here to tell you something." I looked at Ten's face.

And...

That evening...

At the school's garden...

All...

No longer a secret...

🌻

Should I message him or not?

Yes or no?

Argh?!

I quickly reached my phone and hit the message's icon. 

What if he doesn't reply?

Argh...

Ah just message ...

Doie 🐰  
Hi.

Jung 🏀  
???

Doie 🐰  
Oh right.  
I'm Doyoung.  
Remember?  
Mr. Gardener.  
read

1 minute ...

5 minutes...

10 minutes ...

OMG!

It's been 10 minutes!

He just read it after I introduce myself...

Wargh!

Mom!

Ting!

Jung 🏀  
Sorry.  
My mon called.  
Hi Doie 🙂

ARGH!

He's responding!

Yas!

And he called me Doie!

Argh!

Okay...

Relax...

Doie 🐰  
Can we meet tomorrow?

I bit my lip after sending the message.

Jung 🏀  
Sure.  
I want to see you too.  
Tomorrow at the school's garden.

Doie 🐰  
Okay.  
Bye Jung.  
😊

Jung 🏀  
Bye Doie 😉  
Good night 💚

"Argh!!!" I screamed after seeing Jaehyun's sent the green love.

"Doie? Are you okay?" Asked my mom from the kitchen.

Eh...

Hee~

"I'm okay mom." I replied.

🌻

Haih~

I look at my watch.

5.35pm

It's been 1 hour.

I just waited for Jaehyun in the school's garden for 1 hour.

Where is he...

Well...

Maybe he forgot...

Haih~

I slowly got up. Let's go home. I've been waiting for him ever since. I bit my lip holding back the tears that were almost flowing.

No need to cry Doie...

Well...

"Doie!"

My step is stopped. Quickly I turned around.

Jaehyun!

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry to let you wait. I'm so sorry. You must have wait—" he stopped after looking at my face. "Oh my god. Why are you crying? Sorry..."

Hold on.

Crying?

I wiped my cheeks.

Oh...

"I'm sorry Doie." He said.

Eh...

I looked up at Jaehyun who was in front of me. His fingers gently wiped my tears.

"I'm sorry for everything." He said again.

His face is so soft. His hair soft as cotton, his eyes is brown so I couldn't take my eyes away from him. I'm smiling. "Never mind.

It's his turn to smile. "Can we do a Q&A again?" Ask him.

I nodded.

"Can you be my boyfriend?" Asked Jaehyun shyly. His face turned red. Not the face, the ears are the same.

I'm giggles.

"Okay." Said me.

He smiled and reached for my hand.

"Can I kiss you?" Asked hin again.

Eh...

He forget about it...

"Isn't one day one question..." I replied.

His face changed...

"Ahhh... can we stop the Q&A sessions already." Jaehyun whines.

I'm laughing softly.

"You start it first." I said.

He pout.

And then I kissed his lips faster. Then got embarrassed.

Jaehyun's smile widened.

"I love you." He said slowly.

"I love you too." I replied.

Well our Q&A sessions haven't been so bad.

Fin.

🌻


End file.
